An LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight module, wherein the bottom of the backlight module is provided with a backplane used for sealing the module and fixing a component in the module. In the existing backplanes, integral backplanes are used and are integrally formed in the mode of metal stamping or plastic injection, causing heavy products and high material cost of the products. For large-size backplanes, because larger stamping equipment is needed, the cost is higher, and because the corresponding die size is large and the structure is complicated, the die cost is also very high. With increasingly fierce market competition, it is more and more important to effectively reduce the design cost. As a result, the key research direction of each designer lies in saving the material cost and simplifying the assembly technology.
In addition, because different backlight modules have different component sizes and installing positions, the integral backplane cannot achieve standardized design, and has poor universality.